Wentworth
by CrazyRach
Summary: Alex skipped town on parole. But she didn't expect to get caught again so quick. To get back to Piper and Litchfield, she first has to survive Wentworth. Season 2 OITNB/Season 2 Wentworth.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I'm in that OITNB/Wentworth obsession phase and came out with this during the post new seasons withdrawals. Basically its post OITNB season 2 but Alex left the states before piper could raise the alarm about her skipping town. Except she got caught in Australia and now she's in Wentworth for a while. I have no idea where this will go yet so don't hate me if it sucks. Updates will be slow as I have a gazillion other stories to sort out. Reviews and stuffs is welcomed and muchly appreciated :)_**

* * *

Everybody was smiling. Laughing. Enjoying themselves. Taking in the sun and breathing in the beautiful world around them.

I was fucking envious of them all.

My eyes travelled back and forth along the people the van drove quickly past. Watching through the spaces between the barred windows I'd been forced to sit behind. My eyes kept rushing from side to side and it hurt doing it but fuck if I didn't soak it up while I could. I knew it'd be a very long time before I got to see the real world again.

I kept thinking the same thing as we travelled through the city. I was stupid. So fucking stupid. For breaking parole. For leaving the states. For abandoning the one person in the whole world who loved me. Just because I was scared and paranoid I had a hit out on my head. I was so stupid for running away. Because now Kubra really would kill me. Just slower.

But that wasn't the only thing on my mind. No, I had questions. Mainly how the fuck did the Feds find me? And when the hell would I be going home? My lawyer hadn't been in touch at all since my arrest. If I had to guess i'd say he quit the second he got the call saying he was needed again. I knew he was tired of me. I'd be tired of me too. I was just another criminal that couldn't learn a lesson and walk free. I was another second offender.

The other people in charge didn't give me many details either. Didn't even talk to me. They just shipped me off like some lamb being led to slaughter. Not for the first time in my life I felt helpless. I didn't have any help here. None at all. And because I'd been so stupid, now I didn't even have piper. It was depressing.

"Hey"

I pulled myself out of my misery long enough to glance over at the girl sat next to me. She was pale and looked thin, and when she smiled I could just see a few gaps where her teeth should have been. I groaned inside. Meth head.

She didn't notice my study of her. Instead she grinned at me and asked, "First timer?"

I turned back to the window and watched a couple walking on the sidewalk outside. I thought about piper again and it made me miserable.

"No"

She laughed hollowly, "Oh really? You look a bit too proper to be a rule breaker" she scoffed and nudged her elbow against my side, "Hey, what'd you do? Forget to pay your taxes or something?"

I didn't reply. I barely had the energy to give her my usual glare. Instead I just stared out the window and thought about home and how fucking stupid I'd been for leaving.

"Me? I got caught on parole" she babbled excitedly, proudly even, "See I got out and my pal-"

"I don't care" I mumbled shuffling closer to the window. I didn't want to listen to her story, even though it sounded like she'd made the same fuck up I did. I just wanted to be alone.

"Hey that ain't no way to talk" She sounded offended. I didn't care.

I laughed at her, "My fucking life is over and you're worried about my manners? Fuck you"

I twisted back to the window again but her hand grabbing my arm pulled me back. I looked up at her and stared in shock at her as she pulled a knife out of the waistband of her pants. It looked sharp. Really sharp.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I hissed at her with a look towards the front. Secretly I was hoping the guards up front would be listening in and stop her.

But of course, I didn't have any such luck.

The girl gave me a flash smile before she dove at me with it raised in her cuffed hands. I raised my own but the chain tying me to the floor was too small. I could just about hold them level with my face.

I panicked and twisted on the bench and raised my leg to kick. She yelled when my boot connected with her face and I watched as she flew back and hit the side of the van. She touched the blood by her nose and came at me again with a savage scream.

She jumped at me and shoved me back against the window. I smacked my head against the bars, grunting with the pain shooting behind my eyes. The other prisoner laughed and I felt her pull my hair before I felt the cold slide of metal dragging down my neck. I shivered and held still so the swaying of the van didnt push the knife into slicing me open. She laughed.

"Now you are a fucking rude american. But I'm not. So I'm gonna let you apologise" She smiled at me and dug the knife in a little, "Go on"

I laughed despite myself. I wasn't going to say shit to her. And especially not sorry. I didnt say sorry to anyone for anything. I was way better than that.

I flinched against the knife when she nicked me with it and she laughed again. Her grip tightened on me and she pushed the knife pressed harder against my skin. I closed my eyes.

Two thoughts crossed my mind as I waited for her to do it.

One was Piper. And how much I loved her. How much I wish I could see her one last time and explain myself. To tell her one more time that I loved her.

And the other was my disappointment for location of my death.

Of all the fucking places I could have died in it had to be fucking Australia.

Her hand tightened in my hair and yanked my head back. Her eyes sparkled insanely as she grinned down at me. She didn't look scared at all. Which made me think she was very practiced at this. Maybe she'd been sent to kill me.

"Hey!"

She froze and we both looked back at the open door and the guard standing at it. He quickly hopped up and grabbed the girl by her shirt.

"The fuck is going on?" He demanded yanking the knife out of her grip. He looked down at it in his hand and sighed tiredly, "Will there ever be a time where you come back without a weapon, barns?"

She just giggled back at him, "well you know me, Mr Jackson. I love playing with sharp things"

I rolled my eyes at her flirting smile. Trust a junkie. I sat myself up and rubbed my throat. I was surprised by the lack of blood when i pulled my fingers down.

"Yeah, a little too much" The guard was saying unimpressed. He looked completely unaffected by her. He glanced back at me concerned, "Hey, you okay? She didn't get you?"

I just shrugged and looked around outside the window. My insides froze when I realised I was looking at the prison. Were we there already? We hadn't been driving that long. I frowned to myself in disbelief. Did they seriously put prisons right near the cities here?

"What's the hold up?" A female voice asked bored from outside.

The guard pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the other girl's handcuffs.

"Just a little scuffle" he called back hauling the girl across to the door where another male guard grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the road.

The first guard turned back to me once she was gone and he gave me a slight smile as he walked forward to unlock my handcuffs. I looked him over while he did. He had cropped black hair and copper skin that stretched tight over his broad chest. He was well built. Very toned. I bet he could break my hand if he wanted to. My eyes moved over his chest to his hands, and up. He had a pretty neat looking tattoo tucked under his sleeve on his upper right arm. I peered down at the ink in the bleak light and recognised the tribal patterns. Maori. This guy wasn't from here. Just another stranger in a foreign prison.

His eyes avoided mine. He wasn't liking the attention. Maybe he was overused to it. He slowly took the cuffs off my wrists, gently like he thought id attack or try to escape. It made me smile to know I scared him.

The metal embracing my wrists came off and I breathed with relief at their loss. He stared at the red circles on my wrists as he pull the cuffs away.

"These were tight, eh?" He shook his head in disapproval and turned my hand over to assess my wrist, "it's disgusting how those officers treat girls"

"They thought I deserved it" I mumbled wincing when he probed with his thumb. He looked up at me.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I deserved it" I sighed.

I stood up and his eyes searched mine a moment until the woman outside called him out. He motioned out and I obediently moved past him to the door.

Looking around outside I suddenly felt scared. This was definitely what a prison should look like. High walls. Gates. Guards. Barbed wire. This place was massive. And severely protected. It made Litchfield look like play school.

My eyes wandered lazily around the prison and came to a stop on the short lady stood ahead of me by the prison doors with a couple other guards. She had dark hair done up in a tight bun and light eyes that watched me kindly despite the stern posture she held for herself. Just looking at her I could tell she was somebody who secretly hated her job.

"That's the last one, Vera" the guard behind me said as he hopped down from the van, "I found this on Barns" he added holding the knife up.

She shook her head at the girl and started talking about sentence rules. I didn't listen. I was too busy staring around at my temporary home. I couldn't help thinking that despite the fact it was temporary, maybe I was going to die here. I almost had just hitching a ride here.

"Coming down?" A blonde guard called out to me.

I stared blankly back at her, which annoyed her. She nodded at the first guard who immediately turned back to give me a hand down, but I refused it and awkwardly hopped down myself.

The woman, Vera, watched me interested before she turned on the spot.

"Take them to processing, Mr Jackson. Mr Fletcher, you too. And watch yourself. This one had a shiv" the other girl giggled when Vera looked over at her, "Call me in when you've sorted out the paper work and they're ready for the strip search"

"Yes, Vera" they said together, exchanging brief smirks behind her back.

"And stop smiling about it" she sighed walking off into the prison. Barns laughed at them while their smiles faded. The blonde guard laughed at them both, making them shuffle slightly.

They each grabbed one of us when Vera walked off with the female guard. Mr Jackson led me inside with a consoling grip above my elbow while Mr fletcher yanked the other girl around like a rag doll. She cried out when it hurt but he looked far from caring.

"Oh shut up would ya, barns!" he growled shoving her through the door after us. She stumbled and whimpered pathetically while he sighed impatent,

"Get a fucking move on!" He yelled suddenly.

Mr Jackson stopped me then so he could turn round to his colleague

"Take it easy, mate, yeah? You can't pull her about like that"

Mr fletcher gave him a disbelieving look, "Are you kidding me? She's a fucking criminal! They deserve what they get!"

Mr Jackson glanced back at me then before he sighed and reached forward for Barns. He gently took her wrist and pulled her towards him. She gratefully went with a look of contempt for Mr fletcher.

"I'll take it from here" Mr Jackson told him strongly.

Mr fletcher laughed and walked off shaking his head

"Yeah you're welcome to it" he grumbled.

Mr Jackson watched him go with a tired look before he turned back to lead us down the corridor to an office. He made us wait outside a second before he called us in one by one to fill out our paperwork.

I stood alone by his door while he hauled Barns into the office. I had to put up with the other prisoners taunts and jokes as I waited. It was humiliating but I put on a bored face and ignored most of them. Something that unnerved them.

When it was my turn to go inside I was only too glad. I entered the room quickly and looked down at me Jackson. He looked close to hitting something.

"She wasn't helpful?" I asked as I sat down opposite him.

He shuffled a few papers around on the desk and shook his head.

"Name?"

I leant back in the seat and sighed. Here we go.

"Alex Vause"

He scribbled it down

"Date of birth?"

"August 10th, 1978" He noted it with a slight smile at how compliant I was being.

"Country of origin?"

"You mean the accent doesn't give it away?"

He managed a small smile and asked me again. I slouched in my seat and told him.

"Next of kin?" He asked looking up at me when I was suddenly quiet. He repeated the question when I didn't reply. Next of kin.. I didn't have one. I didn't have anybody.

"Alex, next of kin?"

I shook my head at him, tears building behind my eyes. I couldn't breathe suddenly. Suddenly realising I had nobody made all of it more real. I glanced back at him. He was watching me curiously, sympathetically. I hated that.

"I..um.. P-Piper" I told him nodding to myself. If anything happened I wanted her to know first, "Piper Chapman"

He wrote down her name, "And what's her address?"

I laughed and he looked up at me confused. He gave me a blank look for an explanation when I carried on laughing.

"She's in Litchfield prison" I told him. He nodded

"Okay. What's her relation to you?"

"Girl-" I stopped myself and miserably amended myself, "Friend. She's just a friend"

Anybody would have questioned my answer but Mr Jackson didn't seem to care much. He quickly got through his list of questions without much fuss for my answers. I could tell he just wanted to get home already. Still, I was grateful for his lack of ignorant cruelty the Litchfield staff usually rained down on a prisoner during an interrogation. This guy seemed nice. He reminded me of Fischer a little. She'd been a caring guard too.

He finished writing and clicked the pen before he tucked the papers into a file with my name scrawled across the top. You don't realise how insignificant your life is until it gets thrown into a cabinet with so many others. Its depressing.

He turned back to me and told me to get up.

"Lemme guess" I sighed hauling myself reluctantly to my feet, "Now it's the strip search?"

He smiled wryly and and nodded, "Sooner we get there-"

"Sooner it gets done and I get to bed. Yeah," I walked out the office with him and shuffled beside him down the hall,

"I've heard it before"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ask and ye shall receive ^^ Hi people! I wont lie, I did totally forget about this story. I lost interest during the total crap that was season 3 of OITNB. And then I got waylaid with other stories. Once one hits a massive following I kinda obsess over it. Ya'll got back benched by The 100. Soz. But its been pointed out to me how this story may be the only one of its kind (Whut?! How?!) so I figured I'd try. Just don't expect frequent updates.**_

* * *

"So, Alex, you are aware that you are to remain remanded here until we hear from the department of immigration regarding your transferral back to the States for proper sentencing. Until that time you are to be treated like every other prisoner here at Wentworth"

I nodded and pulled my shirt back on. When I looked up she gave me this look that asked if I had any questions. I kinda wanted to ask if having her hair tied back that tight gave her headaches. Instead I just stared back. I knew the drill already. I just wanted to be alone again so I could mope in peace.

She give me a light smile and opened the door for me. I walked out into the hall with her heels clicking loudly behind me.

She was talking as we walked. Telling me rules and tips for surviving here. As if it was going to be a long stay. I was barely listening to her. My head was too scrambled to focus on what she said. Besides, it couldn't be any worse than Litchfield or Chicago.

The guard, Vera, swiped us through another door and then stopped me halfway down the new corridor. She gestured to the open door on my right.

I peered inside the room. Calm blue walls and comfy looking chairs was what greeted me. It looked cosy enough but I didn't trust the lady sat behind the desk smiling at me. And one look at the name on the door told me why.

"This is Jennifer Staple" Vera told me kindly, "She will be your psych during your stay here"

I took a step back. I hated psychiatrists.

"No that's okay" I told her, "I really don't need counselling"

"You've been through a lot in the past few weeks, Alex" I looked back into the room at the smiling woman, "Surely you'd like to talk about some of it?"

The psychiatrist pointed at the comfy seats,

"Why don't you take a seat?"

I looked down at the guard again, "Can't I just go to my dorm already, Vera?"

Vera's eyes grew cold as they locked on mine. Her lips thinned and she looked offended for some reason. I worried for a second. I could tell she was a senior officer. And that she had some power around here. And I'd just pissed her off.

Which meant I was in trouble.

Great.

"We don't do dorms here, Vause" she gruffed standing straighter, "And it's Miss Bennet"

She nodded at the Psych and walked away pulling her walkie off her belt. I stared after her. She was a feisty one alright.

"So.."

I glanced back at the psyc and she smiled again and pointed at the green seats.

I let out a deep breath and moved into the room to take a seat. She beamed at my compliance and stood up to shut the door before she took a seat in the chair opposite mine

"So Alex, what's your story?"

I crossed my arms and gruffly told her, "I don't have one"

She smiled again, "No? You're remanded here for breaking parole on a sentence you got back in the states" she read from the file on her lap. Her eyes twinkled mischievously up at me, "That's quite a leap away from home, isn't it?"

I shrugged defensively, "I didn't like New York much"

"And then you failed to hide out here. Why is that?"

Her eyes stared at mine and despite the easy smile I could tell she was scrutinising my expression. Doing that psych thing where they try to read your mind. I shrugged back at her. I wasn't letting her think she could read me.

"I don't know" I sighed bored, "Maybe somebody got a tip off"

"You usually let people know when you're planning to commit a felony?" She asked, no sarcasm in her voice but her eyes were twinkling again with amusement.

I didn't reply. Just shot her another bored look.

She chuckled to herself and looked down at the file again, "I heard you had a little scuff in the ride up here. You weren't hurt?"

Her eyes ran concerned over me but I refused to let it make me react like it normally would. She didn't give a damn about me. This was just a job to her.

She looked down at her file again when I didn't say anything.

"Says here you were originally arrested for importing class A drugs"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh it's nothing. Really. I just didn't have you down as the drug sort. Honestly I thought you were in for a mild assault charge"

I laughed, genuinely laughed. And it sounded weird to be doing that again. I looked back at her smiling at me and nodded at her.

"You're not the first person to assume I didn't do anything major" I told her, bitterly remembering the crazy bitch who'd tried to shank me before. I wondered how many more of the women here would think I was this dainty loser that'd been arrested by mistake.

"So you don't class assault as something major?" The psych asked tone set into serious suddenly.

She looked down at the page and scribbled something across it. I frowned at her.

Shit, what was she writing?

"Not like drugs or murder or... I don't know.. Killing the queen?" I joked chuckling.

"Thinks assault is minor conviction. Possible past experiences.. Maybe mild schizophrenia..." I stared at her writing and shook my head at her. Why was she putting words in my mouth?

"Hey,no! I didn't say- Miss Staple, you gotta believe me. I didn't-"

She glanced up at me and grinned, "I'm just joking. This isn't a psych meeting yet. More of a get to know you. An ice breaker if you will"

I stared at her. Was she fucking kidding me?!

I blew out an angry breath and shook my head at her, "Can I just go to my cell please?" I grumbled moodily

She smiled gently, "I'm afraid you can't"

"Why not?" I growled getting annoyed.

"You haven't been assigned one yet"

She put the file down on the desk behind her. I watched her blouse rise up as she twisted back in her seat. Was kind of hard not to. The blue fabric rolled up over a nice set of abs revealing a slither of her side. That's when I noticed a scar running along her right hip.

I quickly looked away when she twisted back, making out like I was looking at a flyer on her wall. I couldn't help wondering where she got that scar though.

"So, Alex"

I turned my attention back to those twinkling blue eyes and met her smile with a small one of my own.

"Tell me about yourself"

I figure I'd be here a while seeing as I literally had nowhere else to go, so I decided to talk. May as well.

"What do you want to know?"

"How about we start with where you're from"

"America" I stated simply.

She eyed me a moment before she laughed

"Anywhere specific in America?" I stayed quiet and she tried another one, "Okay, how about family. Got any brothers or sisters?"

"No"

"Dad?" I shook my head, "What about you mother, what's she like?"

I looked away and forced myself not to react, "Dead"

She was quiet for a moment, just gently studying me in my silence, "I'm sorry to hear that. Were the two of you close?"

I shrugged at her. I didn't want to play patient anymore, "Look, I know this is your job and all, but I'd rather not get analysed today. I've had a really shitty day and I'm tired. So can we cut the bullshit?"

She gave me a sympathetic look and nodded at me, "Okay" she said softly.

I nodded and sat back, anger disappearing slowly. She stood up and picked up the file. I watched her put it back into a cabinet behind her desk before she turned back to me and smiled again.

"How about for now we start slow?"

I scoffed, "I don't date"

She chuckled, "It won't surprise you to hear that I didn't mean it like that. Unfortunately for you"

I couldn't help but smile at her. A flirty joking doc? Maybe she wasn't all bad.

"Where'd you get that scar?" I asked nodding at her shirt. Her expression froze a little.

"What?"

I smirked seeing her look scared and surprised I knew something about her. And obviously something she kept secret.

A knock on the door had her eyes shooting away from me. I couldn't stop the satisfied grin I made seeing her look so startled.

"Hey" A voice said. I looked back at the door and nearly dropped my jaw at the woman stood half leant into the room. She was fucking hot!

"Heads up, the governer called a meeting in five" she told Jenny.

"Since when did we get in on staff meetings?" Jenny replied. The other woman smiled.

"Since I pointed out how much smoother things would run if we were involved..." she looked down at me watching her, "Whose this?"

"This is Alex Vause. She's here on remand"

"Hey" I offered. The woman at the door smiled knowingly.

"Oh, you're the american runaway" she grinned coming forward to offer me a handshake, "Can't say you chose the best place to runaway to but you'll get used to it. I'm Bridget"

I shook her hand. I decided pretty quickly that I liked bridget. She seemed okay.

"I've gotta shoot" she told us backing up towards the door. She shot me a sweet smile and told me to swing by if I ever needed to talk. I nodded back. I might just try her on that.

"Jen, I'll see you in there" Bridget added seriously to her collegue. She gave me one last smile and walked down the corridor. I couldn't help the way I watched her go.

"She seemed nice" I said turning my attention back to Jenny. She ignored me and returned to her desk.

When she sat down she turned to me with a professional look. I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"So you said you'd had a shitty day. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "Nope"

"It could help" she tried. I laughed. Yeah right, "Alex, clearly you're having trouble processing whats going on. Maybe if you talk-"

"So that scar" I began cutting her off, "How'd you get it?"

She frowned at me, "We're not here to talk about me" she said defensively. I laughed again.

"Failing to speak about herself" I said miming I was writing it out, "Subject seems shocked.. Possible childhood trauma.. Am I close?"

She tipped her head at me and looked piercingly at me. Then she smiled.

"I underestimated you, Alex"

I grinned at her.

"Ditto Jennie"

"Jennifer" she corrected and I smirked.

"I prefer Jennie" I said daring her to correct me again.

She smiled again and looked back at the door as it opened. Mr Jackson smiled in at her.

"Sorry to interrupt. I've found you a cell, Vause"

I nodded and leapt to my feet. Finally, some alone time.

"Enjoy your meeting" I told Jenny. I started walking out the door but she called me back.

"I'll wait out here" mr Jackson said shutting the door before I could slip out of it.

I sighed and turned back to her.

"We will be having regular meetings here until your extradition comes through. I want you to make the most of our time together. It could help"

Did she really believe that? Because I didn't.

"Yeah?" i scoffed, "How?"

"For starters it looks good in ink. Officers back home see you've been attending counselling they'll be less likely to throw you into solitary when you get home"

I blinked. Seriously?

She smirked happy with herself and sat back down at her desk, "See you soon, Alex"

I left the room. Mr Jackson shut the door behind me and gave me a grim look, like bad news was headed my way. I was getting too used to that damn look.

"So what was that about?" He asked jabbing his thumb back at the room.

I just shrugged back and he seemed to understand.

He cleared his throat and nodded at the hall, "Shall we?"

Mr Jackson gave me the tour back to my cell, even did the whole guide speech full of dos and donts. I felt like a fourth grader being shown their new school. Only instead of tips of where to avoid the bullies I was getting tips on where to avoid the murderers. I had to hand it to him though. He knew how to keep me paying attention.

"Just down here" he said pulling me through another set of locked bars into another grey building. I looked around at the dull walls. Slowly they became coloured with hand drawn posters the women had put up. And drawings from kids. It was pretty surreal to see that sort of thing inside a prison.

Mr Jackson lead me down another hall and stopped by an open gate. He nodded for me to go inside. I stepped in with a look around at the room. Three doors were open on either side of me. A table sat in the middle with a woman sat reading a book at it. There was a sink and draining area filled with cups and plastic glasses. A kettle was steaming away beside them. A tv was sat switched off on the wall in the corner. Beneath it was a couch.

One thought rolled through my head seeing it all.

This was supposed to be prison?

"Doyle!" Mr Jackson barked. The woman flicked a page in her book and ignored him.

"A'right Mr J?" she called back.

Mr Jackson shot her back a dark look and thumbed his belt, "Where's Liz? She was supposed to be here to handle the new girl"

"Since when was I Liz's keeper?" the woman grunted back. She threw her book down and turned to us. Her eyes flashed all over me and she grinned, "Don't worry. I'll look after newbie here"

Mr Jackson looked hesitant but a call through his radio had him looking to leave. He shot Doyle a look of warning and pointed at her.

"No funny business, Franky" He told her sternly. She held her hands up and stood up to stand by me.

"No worries, mr Jackson," she said as he left, "I'll take real good care of her!" she called as he walked away. She turned grinning to herself after. Her eyes rolled over me while she crossed her arms and scoffed.

"So what did you do?" she asked. I didn't answer. She smirked, "Not a talker, huh?"

"You don't seem very interesting to talk to" I told her coldly.

I wasn't stupid. I could tell by the way she was eyeing me up how she was deciding whether I was worth investing herself in. She gave me the same damn look Red did back at Litchfield. And I was doing the same thing back. Acting bored and distant.

Franky's eyes flashed angrily. She took a step forward and even though she was shorter than me it didn't stop her look any less intimidating.

"You wanna watch yourself around here, Yanky. Not many of the girls here like Americans. They have a tendency to be impolite. Pisses a few of us off" she stepped forward again, arms crossed and smiling, "Few yanks have disappeared inside this prison. But we wouldn't want to lose you, eh"

She leant away with her whisper, eyes gleaming with amusement as she looked me over. Her smile widened when I stayed quiet. Like she thought I was afraid of her. As if. I'd had much worse in Litchfield.

Footsteps crept out of a room behind me and walked towards the back of the common room. Franky's eyes flicked over my shoulder and her smile widened some more.

"Ain't that right, red?" She called out.

My heart squeezed for a moment and I quickly looked over my shoulder at the woman approaching us with her cup of tea. Though I knew it'd have to be some weird fucked up joke of an impossibility for Red to actually be here I couldn't stop myself hoping to see a familiar face.

But where I'd hoped a short stern Russian lady would be stood waiting to shoot orders at me was instead a tall skinny woman with wild red hair.

My heart sank a little in my chest.

Stupid, Alex.

The woman walked around me and over to Franky who beamed and reached out to sling her arm around Red's neck, stopping her from walking past. I watched the redhead shift uncomfortably to the side. Like she didn't want to be touching Franky. Something told me the two weren't as friendly as franky wanted me to believe.

"I was just telling our new friend here to watch herself in here, Red. We don't want her going the same way as the other Americans, eh? Or Jacs"

Red rolled her eyes and made to pull frankys arm down. Franky tightened her hold though, a brief threat lighting her smile at the girl. That's when I realised. Franky must be the top dog around here. Or at least one of the mutts that tried to be in control. And red, she must be somebody who'd crossed franky a few times before. You didn't look that pissed and took it without knowing you could take down the bitch threatening you.

"I'm sure she'll be fine here, franky" she looked over at me and smiled genuinely, "I'm bea"

"Alex" I told her.

She nodded and waved around at the prison, "Welcome to wentworth"

She turned out of frankys hold and walked off into a cell. My eyes turned to franky. She didn't seem all that annoyed bea had walked off. She seemed fine. And that was worrying.

"So what's her story?" I asked pointing back at bea's cell.

Frankys eyes locked back on me and she grinned

"Oh her? She killed a couple people"

I blinked. Bea looked too sweet.

Franky chucked, "They pissed her off and she got a little mad. So I'd stay away from her if I were you"

She stared at me, trying to intimidate. I just stared straight back. She was just mouth.

"And you?" I challenged. Silently I was betting she'd done something small. Something not worth talking about. I bet I was here on more serious charges than her.

Franky didn't say. Just looked me up and down with her smokey eyes and slight smile.

Some girls walked in behind her and she took a step back.

"Got a new one for you, Liz!" she called still watching me.

The older looking woman behind her looked up and sighed when she saw me.

"I wish they'd inform me when new girls are arriving!" She complained and came over smiling, "Hi, I'm Liz. I'm the prison peer worker. This here is Doreen"

The girl next to her looked at me smiling welcomingly, "I'm the other peer worker" she explained.

Franky moved back when they all moved over to me. I took my eyes off her to say hi to the others before quickly moving them back to the brunette. Something told me I shouldn't trust her.

A skinny girl with tattoos walked in as Liz was explain the common room rules. At first I thought she was a guy. She looked so much like one. I blamed the Bieber hair and flat chest.

The girl snuck over to franky and whispered in her ear. Frankys smile froze up a little and she nodded. I watched them whisper a moment before the other girl left. Franky let out a short breath and looked up at me watching her. She walked slowly off with her smirk and I scoffed after her. She didn't scare me. No matter how macho she seemed to be.

Liz glanced back at frankys leaving when she realised I wasn't listening.

"See you've already met franky" she said sighing.

"Is she always like that?" I asked watching franky disappear around the gate. Liz and Doreen nodded.

"Oh franky? Yeah. She's kind of in charge around here"

"Tribe leader?" I asked looking over a them all. They all seemed pretty harmless. Especially Liz. Made me wonder what they did to get in here.

Liz's brow creased up confused with my question and she looked back at the others.

"Tribe? We don't do tribes here, love"

"What makes you think that?" Doreen asked me. The jittery blonde next to her looked pretty pissed.

"Yeah we ain't animals y'know" she snapped moodily at me.

The other two pushed her gently back and she scoffed to herself and walked off.

"She's got to stop snapping" Liz sighed

Doreen shot her a worried look, "She's having major cracks, Liz. She won't be happy 'til she's jacked again"

"Maybe franky can help.." Liz glanced back at me and smiled, "Sorry love. Skye gets a little skatty when she hasn't had any gear. You'll get used to it"

My ears perked up. Drugs?

"You deal in here?" I asked.

They exchanged a brief look. Like they were worried I was asking in hope. Liz nodded to me.

"Franky does"

I read the warning in her voice and nodded. Don't tread on Franky's turf. Got it.

"I can't really be around drugs" I told them.

"Why not?" Doreen asked, "You another junkie?" Her eyes drifted over my arms and I crossed them over my chest.

"I was an importer. And if I'm caught anywhere near-"

"Ah that's nothing, darl! Screws in here don't mind. Plenty of girls here deal the stuff. Its bad but it stops them all rioting when they get the shakes"

"Yeah" Doreen nodded, "Remember the last time that happened? Struth!"

"So instead of dealing with the problem...the guards let the women deal?" I asked completely confused.

"Oh no. They're not that bad" Doreen laughed, "Its prison. Not some crack house"

"Yeah" Liz smiled amused, "They try to crack down on it with regular cell sweeps but the women always find new ways to get it in"

I frowned back at her. It was relieving to know this place was as messed up as Litchfield but still.

"Why'd you call it a tribe before?" Doreen asked confused.

I shrugged at them.

"The last place I was at-"

"You've been down before?" Doreen asked surprised.

I felt a smile hitch my mouth up on one side. I nodded at her

"Yeah"

"Where at?" Liz asked curious.

"Litchfield" I sighed a little homesick. Not for the prison. But for piper. I missed her.

"Litchfield? Where's that?"

"Probably near Melbourne someplace" Doreen mumbled. I shook my head at them.

"It's upstate. In Connecticut..." They still looked confused, "America" I added smiling.

They nodded back at me understanding.

Doreen's expression crinkled up into a hard frown, "Then what you doing all the way over here?"

I felt myself heat up embarrassed. I didn't think I should tell them but they looked like nice people. Harmless. I doubted they'd do anything with the information. And really, what could they do with it?

"I, uh, I got parole. And.. Some guys are after me so.. I skipped town.."

It sounded so stupid. Who ran away on parole? I'd been asking to get sent back inside really. The Australians didn't seem surprised. More amused.

"Skipped the ocean more like" They chuckled and I smiled at them.

"Yeah.. It was stupid" I admitted.

"So are you here to stay or.."

I shrugged. I didn't know. As far as my lawyers knew I was just here for a while.

"They're deporting me. Or they said they were. The lady in the office didn't give me much to go on. And my lawyer-"

"You got a lawyer?" The younger girls eyes bugged out a little with shock. I frowned at her and nodded "Shit don't go shooting that around. Most of us have a state representative. The girls will think you're some billionaire, truth"

I frowned but nodded, "I'll bear that in mind.." I turned to look at the open rooms and pointed at them, "So which bunk is mine?"

Liz returned to welcome guide mode then.

"We don't do bunks, love. You get your own cell here. No sharing. You just gotta keep it tidy and keep the doors open mostly. Especially for count else the others will think it's suspicious"

I blinked. My own room? I listened to them tell me about the personal TV I'd have and the shelf of books left from the last prisoner to use the cell. I could only stare at them. Were they seriously telling me there was luxury in prison here?

Fuck, take me down in Australia any day.

"Don't borrow anything without asking. Especially Franky's stuff" Doreen warned. Liz nodded seriously.

I smiled, "She not the sharing type?"

"No, its more..." Doreen failed to find the right words so Liz stepped in for her.

"More she'll likely break something of yours if you take her stuff" I stared at her. Was she serious? Liz's look back said she was. She patted my arm, "Just don't ask Franky for anything" She suggested. I nodded.

"And this here," she walked around me and pointed to the button on the wall by the gate, "We've all got one in our rooms"

"And it is..?"

"A panic button. For if something serious is happening" Liz looked down at it then back to me, "Don't ever press it"

I laughed, "Not even in an emergency?"

She stared blankly back at me, "Trust me. Don't press it"

I swallowed at the deadly serious look the two women cast me. I nodded to them. My eyes looked back to the button on the wall and I thought about what might happen if it was pressed.

"What about the beds?" I asked when they ran out of things to explain. Liz blinked at me.

"Beds?" she repeated.

"How do I have to make the bed?"

Doreen laughed, "You never made a bed before?"

I scowled at her and Liz told the girl to shoo. Doreen shrugged and walked away to what I presumed was her cell. Liz smiled at me when it was just us.

"Don't mind, Dor. She's just curious"

"It's okay" I mumbled walking after Liz into my room. Which, great for me, was next door to the murderess with red hair.

My eyes locked into bea's cell before I stepped over to mine. She seemed harmless. Just peacefully sketching and humming to herself. How could she have killed anything? I decided to ask Liz.

"Hey, franky said bea was-"

"I wouldn't trust everything franky tells you" Liz told me as she straightened the covers on my bed for me, "She likes to mess around"

"Yeah I figured when she told me bea was a murderer" I chuckled lightly but Liz didn't laugh too. She looked pretty serious. I felt my smile drop.

Shit.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I gasped, not fully feeling safe anymore. Liz smiled back at me.

She patted me on the back and walked to the door. She kicked it wide open and turned to shoot me a sad look.

"Welcome to wentworth"

Liz left me in my room. I just stood there looking around myself. It wasn't much but it did look better than Litchfield. I sat down on the bed and looked up at the blank wall in front of me. I could hear bea humming through the wall. It was soothing in a way. That's if you forgot she was a killer.

I sighed to myself and took my glasses off to rub my eyes. I felt so drained. And depressed. I couldn't believe I was back in prison. I couldn't believe I was that stupid. And now I couldn't even be in prison with piper. I was thousands of miles away instead.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Hey"

I looked up at the stranger in the door. She was the tattoo girl from before with another larger girl stood behind her. Seeing her up close she looked even more like a guy. And strangely.. attractive too.

Tattoos smiled friendly and nodded out the door.

"You wanna come for a walk?" She asked me.

I shook my head and she took a step into the cell

"I think you should"

"Why?" I sighed at her.

"Do you good" she replied still smiling, "Fresh air and all that bullshit"

I shook my head, "No thanks"

"Wasn't a request" the larger girl gruffed striding forward suddenly. Tattoos pushed her back.

"It's okay booms. I got it" she patted the girls shoulder and turned back to me with a sigh, "Franky needs to talk to you"

I wanted to laugh. Not one day into my stay and already I had the top bitch trying to order me around.

But I was so done with that.

"Then she can come here and talk" I snapped.

Tattoos turned back to the door with my bold answer and nudged her big friend out with a whisper that we'd be out in a second. I rolled my eyes. Why were Australians so slow?

The door closed and I looked up at tattoos stepping over with that dimple popping smile again. I just watched coldly back. I didn't want her being friendly. I didn't want her here full stop. I just wanted to be miserable on my own. She looked down at me like she understood.

"Hey, I know it's scary. All this prison shit. But it gets better" she took a seat at the end of the bed and took my hand, "You just need friends"

I scoffed and snatched my hand back, "Yeah, look. I've done all this before. I know how it goes. You act all nice and pretend to be my friend and then when you need me for something, or more likely your lovely boss does, that's when my ass gets dragged through the mud" Her eyes flashed a little and she smiled, "Look, I'm not looking to make waves or join a club. I'm just waiting to go home"

Tattoos was quiet. She didn't need to say my little speech impressed her. Her eyes said so. Her lips pursed a second before she sighed and stood up to go. She stopped at the end of the bed and nodded down at me.

"I like you. You'll fit in okay here" I shrugged in return. I didn't care "I guess there's no convincing you?"

I shook my head, "No"

"Shame. But just for the record I did try to be your mate"

She bent down then and held her hand out to me with a big smile. I could see there was no getting rid of her until I returned her handshake. I held my hand out and she took it in her warm one.

"I'm Stella"


End file.
